The Amazing Spider-man series Season 1 Episode 1 Multitasking (HBO)
by Michael.ramos2780
Summary: Peter Parker has been spider-man for over a year. His life has not been the best with him being more focused only on being the city's protector in the shadows than in school. He finally talks to Gwen Stacy his crush who wants Peter to hang out with but wonders if he can make it with him having to stop a man who is made out of the sand.


The Amazing Spider-man Series (HBO) Episode 1 season 1

Multitasking

Fade in to a room filled with hot cheetos and soda bottles over. With the song iko iko playing

We see a man in his pajamas waking up to then reach over to his desk to put on some web shooters.

Peter

Damn!

We see this man to be young peter parker. He scratches the back of his neck to then get his backpack ready.

Cut to peter checking on aunt may with the camera only focusing on the his feet and certain angles.

Peter goes down stairs to microwave some pancakes

Peter grabs his suit from a suitcase in his cabinet

He folds the suit to reveal the spider emblem and grabs the mask

He puts on the mask

We see him swing out of his room and swinging away

Spider-man

Wooo!

Spider-man is swinging with the sun rising behind him

We see him swinging continuously around the city and doing tricks mid air

He swings around a vertical pole and releases to be skydiving down

He sees a bank explode

Spider-man

Spider-man cont

Aw shit!

For once I would love to get to school on time

Spider-man lands down

Spider-man hiding sees the three guards

Herman

Hold them down boys

One man attempt to comfort another woman

One guard witnesses him

He shoots

Guard

I told you not to fucking speak!

Spider-man climbs to the left of one of the walls

Spider-man wagging his finger left and right

Now Now watch the language

The guard turns around and shoots

Spider-man swings across landing and disarming the guard

He quickly jumps over to kick him across the room

Spider-man then turns around to see another guard try to shoot spidey

Spider-man quickly shoots a web to his face

He quickly roll over and punch him

Herman is in shock

Herman

You gotta be kidding me that you are back.

Spider-man

Come on Herman we have been doing this for a year and your still dumb

Herman (Throws his gun to take out a knife)

I'm going to kill you

Spider-man jumps over

Herman gets up close and tries to slash and stab him with spider-man dodging every shot taken

Spider-man (Dodging)

Wow your slow yellow pelt

Spider-man finally slaps the knife and throws a powerful flick

Spider-man

Next time hermie have a point

Spider-man webs the guys up

Herman

Why in the fucking hell are you always stopping me

Spider-man

Well lets just say you guys are just stupid hahaha

Spider-man jumps out and swings

Spider-man

Now I am late

Theme song plays

Screen opens to

Midtown High school Mr Hermans classroom 10:30

Mr Herman is walking inside putting his paperwork down

Mr Stromwell

Hello class, please take out your homework

Mr Stromwell

Now the last time we focused on the subject of maintaining balance.

Mr Stromwell

Maintaining balance in which case details the balance of an organism. What does it do when it feels it hot or cold. The balance being key.

Peter writes down balance next to a picture of spider-man

Peter begins to question with putting a pencil to his chin

Oscorp hidden facility 12:00 am

We see a man being hooked up in containment

Hidden figure

Listen mr marko it will not hurt

People in hazmat suits enter

Flint

When do I get the money I was promised?!

Hidden figure

When were finished

They began to strap marko in

The hidden figure checks the different buttons

Hidden figure

Ready the lever and remember to go as high as you can

Flint

Wait what are you doing. I signed up to be tested not...

Hidden figure pushes the lever to the highest level

The screams go afar as the camera pulls aside to see a shadow of marko being electrocuted

Flint (Screaming)

Help me!

They stop

Hidden figure

Put the sand in the room

Marko agitates and pleads

Flint

Please stop! I will do anything you want, but please not this!

Hidden figure

Do you want the money or no? Last time I checked your in debt, five months behind the rent and your family is hungry. Now that I see as an issue.

Marko begins to look down in silence

Marko (In a low voice)

Fire it up

They electrocute him till he turns into sand

Marko turns into sand

The hidden figure puts his face down to his hand

Hidden figure

Goddamnit another failure!

Hidden Figure

Clean it up and try again!

They begin to clean up the mess and leave

Midtown high in the hallways 12:30 pm

Peter opens his locker to then turn around and see a blonde walking by

He continues gazing his eyes at her.

Peter (In his head)

Gwen stacy. The prettiest girl in midtown high and the school cheerleader

Wow she is freaking amazing

Harry appears bear hugging peter

Harry (Screaming and hugging)

Peter!

Peter turns around smiling giving me a fist pump

Peter

Harry fucking osborn. How the hell are you?

Harry

Living life and just going around paris looking at the hotest chicas and smoking the most dope

Peter sees gwen from far away again

Harry notices

Harry

Your still flocking over at gwen I can see

Peter (Laughing)

Shut the fuck up man

Harry

Your not going to talk to her

Peter

Naw man come on. There are better things to do right now like chem homework or bio

Harry

Well you can continue on salivating over gwen. I'm going to get liz allen

Peter

you do that

Harry walks away as he sees liz

Harry remembers something and walks back asking peter

Harry

Hey pete I got that new Ratman game. Ratman Rykers City!

Peter

I can't har

Harry

Come on pete you cannot have one day off?

Peter

Harry I have to study you know this

Harry

Look you study and study your fucking ass off. You can't have one day off?

Peter ( struggles to answer but does)

Alright.

Harry

Fucking hells yes!

Harry

See ya tonight pete. Sometimes you need a little relaxing.

Harry runs off

Peter puts his hand behind his head

Abandoned warehouse near the docks

The pile of sand rebuilds itself

Sandman

What am I?

Flint in curiosity looks around to see where he is

Sandman

Who am I?

He finally finds a mirror and sees himself

Sandman

What am I?

Sandman finds a picture inside of him

Sandman

Maria clementie

He turns into a pile of sand and heads off

Times square

Spider-man swings around

Spider-man (In his head)

So I have to get to harry's around eight and its six, so I just have to make it

Spider-man see's an explosion at the nearest bank

Spider-man

Holy shit!

Spider-man begins to swing faster

Spider-man (in his head)

Sorry har looks like your going to have to wait

Spider-man lands down

Spider-man walks down

Spider-man looks at a bank which has a big hole

Sandman begins to grab all the bags and trashing everything inside

Spider-man (Web yo yo position)

Excuse me.

Spider-man (Web yo yo position)

Excuse me lemon cake, but the bakery is down 5th street.

Sandman turns around and sees spider-man

Sandman attacks spider-man

Spider-man comes down

Spider-man

Hey bro you have to calm down.

Spider-man

Do you want a snickers?

Sandman constructs a hammer

Sandman

Grunts

Spider-man gets smashed down by the constructed hammer

Spider-man

Holy shit you can construct inanimate objects with sand?

Spider-man

Not going to lie that's kinda cool

Sandman tries hitting spider-man and he begins to dodge everything

Sandman slashes spider-man with constructed pillars

Spider-man tries to punch sandman

Sandman smiles as he then slams spider-man across the room

Sandman leaves the bank holding onto te bags of cash

Spider-man

Oh god. How in the hell!

Spider-man gets up to scan the area

Spider-man (In his head)

I better scan the area

Spider-man walks around the area

He walks towards the vault to find a picture of his family

Spider-man

He has a family

Aunt may's home 11:00 pm

Peter takes off his mask in which sand comes out

Peter

I just cannot believe it. There is a sand guy running around new york now.

Peter

I thought by defeating kingpin and silvermane that this shit would end but instead its just getting worse

Peter looks at his mask

Peter

What am I the man or the spider-man?

Peter takes off his costume and stitches up the costume from inside

Peter quickly realizes his belt has holes

Peter

Oh come on

I lost a weeks worth of spider tracers and bombs

Peter drops everything in frustration

Peter

Soon I am going to be called the amazing clumsy man or something stupid in those lines

Peter looks at his web shooters He realizes there full of sand

Peter

Come on for once these things finally malfunction!

Peter gets up only for him to fumble and fall

Peter (Sarcastic tone)

Great. Just great!

Midtown high school Morning

Peter closes his locker and see's gwen at the other side

Harry pops up

Harry

What the fuck peter?

Peter

I am so sorry har. (Peter struggles to come up with an excuse) I had some issues with cake

Harry (Puzzled)

Cake? What!

Peter

Yeah aunt may wanted some lemon cake and I just got stuck in line

Harry struggles putting his hand on his face

Harry

Listen I understand that nothing has been easy, but at least try next time. I am having a big party at my place soon and I want you to be there. Please

Peter

I will try harry I promise

Peter and harry fist pump

Peter puts more stuff in his locker until he sees gwen alone

Peter (talking to himself)

Alright peter you got this! Just talk to her come on

Peter walks up to her

Peter

Hey you're gwen right

Gwen

Yeah. I'm guessing you're the local nerd, correct?

Peter (Brushing his head behind neck)

Yeah sorta. I mean yeah. I am pretty nerdy.

Gwen

Great . Actually that's wonderful. So what do you want?

Peter

I just came to say I mean I always see you, you know you're always doing well in class

Gwen

You don't know what I do in class do you?

Peter

No actually I don't (Laughing)

Gwen takes a notice at peter's book

Gwen

Interesting. Your reading about Homer's odyssey. I like that book.

Gwen

you like philosophy?

Peter

Yeah. Do you

Gwen

Sure

Flash comes by

Flash

Parker what in the hell are you doing here with gwen

Gwen looks bothered

Gwen

Sorry flash I just wanted to talk to peter. He was talking about helping me with his homework

Flash looks at peter with a soft fake smile

Flash

Thanks parker for helping gwen out

Flash leaves

Flash

I will wait over here gwen

Gwen begins to put up her pen up to her lips

Gwen

Look I am free tonight. Maybe would you like to talk about

She looks at peters other book

Gwen

Math? Hahaha

Peter continues

Peter

Yeah totally. How about we meet at jazzy johnny romitas?

Gwen

I would love to. Meet me at eight alright?

Peter

Yeah

Flash

Come on Gwen!

Gwen looks back at flash

Gwen

I better go. It's great talking to you peter. See you tonight

Peter

Yeah

Peter sees as gwen and flash leave

Peter (in his mind)

Just great flash.

Harlem 5:00 Abandon house

Marko comes down to count the cash he has gotten

Sandman

Great! Only fucking two thousand dollars!

Marko in anger breaks a table nearby

Sandman

Elena, mandy! I have to do this for them

Sandman remembers that the biggest bank in town is in midtown.

He quickly turns into sand and leaves

Police department captain stacy's office

Officer

Hey captain want me to investigate on those cut up bodies

Captain stacy

No, leave it to homicide son.

Officer

Alright captain

Captain Stacy

Listen son you will get your chance to prove yourself

Officer

I know

Captain stacy leaves to enter his boss

He sits down and picks up his coffee with a folder

Spider-man sits in the shadows on top of desk

Captain Stacy (Startled)

Holy shit!

Spider-man throws a picture onto his desk

Spider-man

I fought against some guy who can construct himself into any object into sand

Captain stacy picks up the picture

Captain Stacy (Looking at the picture)

I heard. Did you get him?

Spider-man

No but it seems he has a family. I want you to get them into safety or have them ready. I have a feeling they will be our key in capturing this guy

Captain Stacy

Alright. I will keep in touch

Spider-man opens the window

Captain stacy

One more question. Have you come up with a name for yourself?

Spider-man's eyes open up

Spider-man

No

He then jumps

Time square 5:30 PM

Spider-man swings across different buildings and lands on a gargoyle

Spider-man

Whats up george

Spider-man looks at the gargoyle

Spider-man

Me too buddy me too

Spider-man in his mind

How am I going to do this. I have to make it tonight there is no way I cannot escape this. Maybe I can make it late?

Spider-man in his mind nodding is head left and right

No! I can't.

Spider-man

I have to make it

Spider-man's eyes begin to open up

Spider-man

Sandy I forgot

Spider-man

Whats wrong with me. Uncle ben peter remember. I have to find sandman before I can do anything

Spider-man pats his gargoyle friend and jumps off

Spider-man

See yeah george!

As spider-man jumps he turns around mid air and swing with one hand

Near the edge of midtown and uptown 6:00

Spider-man swings down and hangs in his classic yo yo way

Spider-man in his mind

Where is marko? I have to find him.

Wait a minute he is hard set on cash correct so? The biggest bank in new york! That's where he will be

Spider-man continues swinging till he sees a car get smashed around

Police begin to surround a man who is killing and taking down cops

Spider-man

Marko!

Spider-man lands head first at marko punching him

Spider-man

Marko I know about your family

Sandman grabs spidey by his leg and slams him right down on the pavement

Spider-man

Ow!

Sandman puts his hand down flourishing a large amount of sand

Sandman

How do you know about my family!

Sandman slowly stops releasing sand to let spidey talk

Spider-man

I know that they love you. That they care

Sandman grabs him by constructing a forklift

Sandman

You don't know shit about me

Spider-man

Yes! I do!

Spider-man goes up and kicks him

Sandman

You do know that doesn't do crap right

Spider-man jumps over to web a fire hydrant and push down on the water in order to direct it towards sandman

Sandman

What are you doing

Close up of spidey

Spider-man

I know one thing. Sand hates water

Sandman begins to become mud

Immediately sandman begins to reconstruct himself

Spider-man

Oh no

Cut to sandman slapping spider-man up in to the air on to the top of a skyscraper

Spider-man

Goddamnit! This hurts

Spider-man quickly grabs reaches to his belt in order to click on the button to call markos family

Sandman gets on top to quickly construct his hands into swords

Sandman

Any last words whatever you are?

Spider-man looks up

Spider-man

Yeah, you need a sandwich

Spider-man dodges sandmans attacks and jumps over

Spider-man keeps punching sandman while he is smiling

Sandman

You really are a goddamn idiot

Spider-man quickly gets pushed by his constructed hammer to being slammed down into a convenience store

Spider-man

Goddamn.

Sandman lands down

Spider-man in his mind

If I can douse sandman in a barrage of water bottles then maybe just maybe I will be able to take him down.

Sandman walks closer

Spider-man webs with his two arms the glass freezers and quickly pulls hard to douse sandman

Spider-man jumps to crawl on the side of the glass window to then flip jump over to the ground

He quickly web rodeos the 24 packs of water

Spider-man

Now that is why it's called a convenience store

Spider-man notices sandman is still not down

He quickly goes over towards him laying down two punches left and right

Sandman constructs a big hand and grabs him

Sandman

I maybe still fittled in mud, but I am still going to kill you

Markos family enters the shop

Elena

Marko stop please!

Spider-man quickly turns around

Sandman

Mandy honey

Spider-man is let go

Sandman walks towards his family

Sandman

What have I done

Elena

You can't be doing this. Money is not everything

Sandman

Yes it is elena

Elena

what happened to the flint marko who used to build things for the need. What happened to the man I loved?

Sandman begins to turn into sand

Sandman

I'm sorry, but he is dead.

Sandman pushes his family outside blocking the store with his sand.

Spider-man

Marko!

Spider-man finally begins to web up the tiles in every place around the store

Spider-man locates the pipes and begins to pull every single one of them to finally turn marko into nothing but mud

Spider-man

I am sorry marko

Spider-man opens his pouch to take out a vile and slides the small pile of mud.

Spider-man walks out to see Elena

Spider-man

I'm so sorry

Spider-man hands the vile to the police

He jumps and swings off

Spider-man lands to realize it is nine thirty

He crouches and goes down into silence

Midtown high

Peter walks to his locker

He opens it to see gwen across smiling while talking to one of her friends

Peter closes his locks his locker and turns around to see gwen smiling and looking away quickly next to flash

Peter looks down depressed

Aunt may's house

Peter opens the door

Aunt may

Peter is that you!

Peter

yes aunt may!

Aunt may

How was school

Peter

Pretty dreadful actually. Well I did eat this crappy pizza they were serving

Aunt may

Those damn school systems and supposably healthy food

Peter

Yeah

Aunt may looks at peter

Aunt may

Are you sure you are okay?

Peter

Yeah

Aunt may

It isn't about ben is it?

Peter

no aunt may

Peter

Have you ever felt the world was against you?

Aunt may

Sometimes

Peter

I just feel everytime I try something or do something I can never go through with that one thing I want to do or that one person

Aunt may

Listen peter. In life we don't always get what you want. The only thing we can do is keep trying.

Peter smiles

Peter

Thanks aunt may

Peter gets up and hugs her tightly

Aunt may

Peter why is there sand coming out of your shirt?

Peter

Oh that's just the sand that is around those trees. You know the ones around the city that got planted a few years ago.

Aunt may

Oh Peter

Peter

Aunt may I am being serious

The screen transitions as we see the parker household turn off the lights

New york skyline the following day at night

Spider-man

No matter what the odds are the sacrifices. I always have to be spider-man no matter the costs. Today I just realized my life as peter parker will never be that simple or even work. I just know with great power also comes with great responsibility

Spider-man swings forward and begins to jump all around and swing more

He reaches the empire state building

Spider-man looks from on top of the empire state building new york glowing

Screen turns to black

The end


End file.
